This invention relates generally to modular barrier systems for obstructing view of a selected area and, more specifically, to the erection of modular temporary barrier systems for obstructing view of a selected area.
Typical conventional barrier systems including panel members connected together by wood or metal studs are erected for specific applications such as obstructing view of selected construction areas or reducing sound travel through the barrier system. For example, when building a new store or remodeling a pre-existing one within an indoor shopping mall, a conventional modular barrier system can be erected to substantially cover the store-front region.
Conventional barrier systems are typically scrapped after only one use. In addition to being wasteful of resources, this makes them somewhat costly, despite use of inexpensive materials. This also means that for each use, new material must be transported to the site. In a shopping mall, where several construction projects may go on over time, it is wasteful to bring new materials for each project.
In some conventional systems, plywood-sheeting panels are nailed to frames made from wood or metal studs to erect such barrier systems. However, plywood panels do not have an appealing aesthetic appearance and sound can travel through plywood barrier systems relatively easily, which can disrupt shoppers on the other side of the plywood barrier system. In addition, plywood is a heavy material making plywood barrier systems relatively expensive and less cost-effective. Moreover, these types of panels are not adapted for reuse.
In some instances, drywall panels have been used to erect barrier systems. These systems are generally framed on site, whereby the drywall panels are positioned spaced from one another and plaster and/or tape is used to fill the space between the drywall panels in order to make a relatively smooth surface. Typically, drywall panels can be connected together by wood or metal studs and cut to the desired size. However, this process can be extremely messy, as drywall installation generally requires plaster and tape at the seams between panels. Moreover, even when painted over, drywall seams may show, detracting from the aesthetic appeal of such barrier systems. In addition, the drywall material is relatively soft and vulnerable to damage. Further, drywall or plywood typically allow excessive levels of sound to travel through the barrier system, and are not adapted for reuse.
Fiber reinforced polyester (FRP board) has also been used to form panel members used in barrier systems. In these instances, edges of FRP board panels tend to conform to the wood or metal studs connecting them together, thus creating a FRP board barrier system having a wavy surface and low aesthetic appeal. The wavy surface of the FRP board makes it difficult to adhere or position decals such as the store name, store logo or any other form of advertisement on an exterior surface of the barrier system. FRP board barrier systems are also not well-adapted for reuse.
Consequently, there exists a need for a reusable modular barrier system that provides a relatively quieter, cleaner and more conducive shopping environment for consumers and, more specifically, a reusable modular barrier system that covers the store-front region of a store and is cost-effective and aesthetically appealing.
An object of the present invention is to fulfill the need outlined above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a modular temporary barrier system which includes a plurality of panel members having adjoining edges. Each panel member comprises a foam core and exterior sheathing disposed thereon. Connecting structure associated with the panels is constructed and arranged to removably connect adjoining edges of adjacent panel members to one another.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, the modular barrier system includes a plurality of panel members having adjoining edges. Each panel member comprises a foam core and exterior sheathing disposed thereon. Connecting structure associated with the panels is constructed and arranged to removably connect adjoining edges of adjacent panel members to one another. The connected panel members together form a wall. Each of two corner members is constructed and arranged to be removably connected to a respective end of the wall.
In other preferred embodiments of the invention, the modular barrier system further includes two side panel members. Each side panel member is connected to a respective end of the wall such that the wall is self-supporting.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.